Taught How to Live
by Serpensortia22
Summary: One-Shot. Collection of stories of Fred & Katie through their years at Hogwarts and beyond. It does follow the ending of Deathly Hallows.


A/N: I wanted to try something different & I have always loved the idea of Katie and Fred being paired together. I hope you enjoy it :). Have a great day!

"Katherine Bell." spoke a redheaded boy, his face coated in a layer of freckles. He had a huge smile on his face, like always, and they were just arriving at Quidditch practice together.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Fred, call me KATIE." Katie Bell informed him. She was late for Quidditch practice once again, and her dark blonde hair was thrown into a messy ponytail. She had a lopsided grin on her face as she mounted her broom onto the ground next to him.

"Right. I forgot...Katherine." Fred replied with a quick wink looking towards her.

"That is perfectly alright with me, Frederick." She told him, smiling at his joking scowl. She had always been close with the twins and they were her best friends. She met them on her first day, a moment she wouldn't ever forget.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her hair was in long braided pigtails as she lugged her trunk through the Hogwarts Express with her tiny hands.

"Oy, you need help with that?" She heard a voice question, as she looked up at to see a boy with red hair and freckles. He was a couple inches taller than her, but not by much. He was wearing an orange sweater that had an "F" sewn in blue letters. He gave her a mischievous grin as he gestured towards her trunk.

"Oh would you?" Katie said thankfully. "That would be great. Thank you so much."

"No problem! George, come over here!" He called, and an identical looking boy walked over with another friend. "I'm Fred and this is George, my twin. I'm the better looking one." He added with a joking wink.

"Right, don't listen to a thing he says. I'm Lee Jordan, the twin's best mate." The friend with dreadlocks spoke up, smiling at Katie.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Katie. Katie Bell." She said, "This is my first year here." She watched as Fred and George each took one side of her trunk.

"We're in second year." Fred said as they struggled slightly with the trunk. "What do you have in here, rocks!"

"Of course," Katie said, "I did that on purpose because I knew some redheaded twins would come carry it for me. Actually, it is just a lot of my Quidditch equipment."

"You play? Fred and I want to make the team this year as Beaters. Jordan wants to be the announcer." George informed her, as they made their way into an empty compartment.

Katie nodded as she sat down next to Fred. "I have been practicing since I was young, I would love to be a chaser. But I know that first years never make the team."

"You never know." Fred said turning to her. "Katie. Katie Bell…." And from then on, the four of them were inseparable. But Katie was particularly close to Fred. Something between them really cliqued and they had such an honest and open friendship. Katie didn't know what she was going to do next year when she was a seventh year and her three best friends would be gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quidditch practice came to an end that day and everyone nearly fell to the ground exhausted. "Sorry, but this is how hard we have to work if we want to win." Angelina Johnson, the captain, told them. "Don't you want to beat Slytherin?"

"You know it, Angelina!" Fred remarked, as he dramatically fell to the ground.

"Oh, please Fred. Quit being so dramatic!" Angelina told him, as she rolled her eyes. Katie burst out into laughter, a mixture of being overtired and genuinely finding the situation funny. The rest of the team left, probably to go take a nap in their common room. Katie was still laughing, as she fell on the ground beside Fred.

"Angelina needs to lighten up a bit, doesn't she?" Katie said, starring up at the blending colours of the dark gray sky above.

"Just a little." Fred said.

"The team isn't going to be the same without you next year." Katie told him quietly. "Hogwarts isn't going to be the same without you. I'm not going to have any friends, Fred."

"That's rubbish, Katie." Fred told her, "You have plenty of friends in your own year. Plus, Everyone is saying that you are going to move up to captain."

"I hardly doubt anyone is saying that." Katie said. "But I'm not joking, Fred. I don't even want to come back to Hogwarts with you, George and Lee." Mostly you, she thought to herself.

"I won't be far." Fred said turned to her, giving her a huge smile. "I promise you that much, Katie. Plus, I promise I'll deliver you free nosebleed nougats when we start up our shop."

"Good, you better." Katie told him, shoving him lightly. Lightning started to light up the sky, and rain poured down, cascading on the Quidditch field. "Oh, We better get inside." Katie said, as they both sat up. Fred laughed as he scooped her up, running with her in his arms into the castle. They were both gasping for laughter as they finally arrived to the common room. Katie could hardly fall asleep that night thinking of how lonely she was going to be next year.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some days went by, and the days were pretty typical. They sat through classes, mixing things into potions and spent all of their free time flying on broomsticks at the Quidditch Pitch. Katie was particularly restless that night, tossing around unable to sleep. The light of the moon was the only light shining in her room. She closed her eyes again in frustration as she heard a tapping on her window. She looked outside to see Fred Weasley sitting on a broom knocking on her glass window. "Open up," She saw him mouth, as she slid open the window. "Get some shoes on Katie, we have some stuff to do."

"Are you insane, Frederick Weasley?" Katie questioned him with open eyes.

"Possibly, but come on. I couldn't get into your dormitories as you know, seeing as the rule that boys can't enter the girl's rooms. But, Katherine Bell, I suggest you get some shoes on." Fred informed her cheerfully.

"Alright, keep it down, though. I don't need Alicia and Angelina waking up." Katie said, as she slipped on a pair of her shoes. She tucked her wand into her pocket, and climbed outside the window, sitting behind Fred on his broom. "Where are we even going?"

"Dunno!" Fred exclaimed, "But that's the fun of it, isn't it?"

"What will I ever do without you?" Katie laughed, as they soared through the sky, both wearing pajamas.

They flew to Hogsmeade, even though most shops were abandoned and closed at this time of night. Once they landed, they were walking through the darkness on the cobblestone paths. "It looks kind of pretty in the dark." Katie said, looking at the closed shops and starlit sky.

"Right you are, Katie." Fred replied. They walked in comfortable silence for some time cracking a joke every once in a while.

"When do you think Voldemort is going to…you know, return?" Katie asked him quietly.

"I dunno, but anytime now I am guessing." Fred told her.

"That is really really scary." Katie said in almost a whisper as she looked towards him.

"You know what you do when you're scared?" Fred asked her, "You go to the basement of Honeydukes and see what candy you can get."

"Fred, isn't that like stealing?"

"Nah." He said winking at her, grabbing her hand and running in the night air to Honeydukes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie woke up sleepily glancing around at an unfarmilar surrounding. She saw a woman walking towards her slowly. "You're up, dear. How do you feel?"

"Tired…confused." Katie said looking up at her. "What is going on? Where am I?"

"You are in St. Mungo's. You had an incident with a cursed necklace while you were at school, and you are here now. I know, it is a bit of a shock. You remember your name and who you are, don't you?" The nurse said, jotting down some things on a notepad.

"Yeah, of course. My name is Katie Bell and I am a sixth year at Hogwarts. I'm chaser on the Quidditch team." She said.

"A bloody good chaser, that is." A voice said from the doorway entrance. She looked up to see Fred Weasley's familiar face. A huge grin emerged on her face at the familiar boy with red hair and freckles.

"I told you, you are not permitted to visit at this time. Miss Bell does not need any more disruption, she is trying to heal." The nurse said.

"It's alright, Madame. That is my very best friend." Katie said, smiling at Fred. "I want to see him."

"Very well." The nurse said slightly annoyed, "I'll give you fifteen minutes. He is a persistent young man, that is for sure." She finished as she walked out of the room.

"I…I don't know what happened, Fred." Katie said, her wide brown eyes looking up in confusion. "I remember I was at Hogsmeade with Leanne and I went to the bathroom…but nothing else."

"As far as I heard, there was a necklace. A cursed necklace and you planned to give it to Dumbledore at Hogwarts for a gift. You touched the necklace. Leanne said you were in the air spinning. You must have been under the imperius curse. Snape said you were lucky to survive from this- it was a really cursed necklace." Fred explained slowly, gazing at her distressed face.

"Wow…" Katie whispered. It was all she could manage to say. "I wish I could remember who cursed me."

"We'll figure it out, Katie. And we'll get them. Don't you worry now, Miss Bell. It will be alright." Fred told her interlacing his fingers with hers. "You'll be back at school with George and Lee too soon."

"How are you out of school?" Katie asked him.

"Special circumstances." Fred said with a shrug, holding on tightly to her hand until the nurse pestered him to leave again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We won! I mean, Gryffindor has won the game!" Lee Jordan's voice surrounded the stadium, as the Gryffindor team jumped and cheered. "The final game of the Quidditch season, and they have done it again! Way to go!"

"I can't believe it! We did it, Katie! We won the Quidditch cup!" Fred exclaimed wrapping his arms around her and spinning her in a hug.

"I know! This is so amazing!" Katie replied with excitement as she hugged him back tightly.

"Great job, I am proud of all of you!" Angelina said, deeply grinning.

"Couldn't have done it without you though, Lina." Katie told her as she returned the grin. "Hey, Fred?" She said turning around, but before she could say anything else Fred wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. There was nothing that could possibly be better about this day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Battle of Hogwarts had taken over the castle. There were screams and flashes of green light from every direction. Katie stood next to Fred, separated from the rest of the crowd. "Fred, we are DOOMED." Katie told him. Her vision was blurred from her tears and she had her wand out and pointed.

"Don't think that way, Katie." Fred replied, "Just think of us sitting at my joke shop watching the people that buy love potions. We always have fun doing that, don't we?"

"Sure, but that is hard to think about now." Katie told him.

"I know, but it is all we have." He told her, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Fred, WATCH!" She screeched, pointing behind them at a figure wearing a Death Eater mask and long black robes. The room was swirling around, sounds of pain and hurt and cries throughout the whole castle echoed.

"What do we have here?" The Death Eater said, "Red hair…Weasley. And his girlfriend, eh? Who gives a damn anyway? You're still going to die." He pointed his wand at a frightened looking Katie.

"Don't you dare." Fred said stepping in front of her, pointing his wand back at the Death Eater.

"Fred, NO." Katie demanded, "He is going to kill you, he doesn't care who you are…let's run or something or let me die, but please no…You have so much to live for, your brothers, your family…"

"I love you, Katie Bell. I always will." He said squeezing her hand softly for a moment.

"No, Fred… FREDERICK WEASLEY, please…please don't. I love you." She begged, tears streaming down to her face. She looked at the courage that was embedded deep in his warm brown eyes, and the freckles across his face that she loved, the arms that hugged her and comforted her when she was upset. He was the boy she loved. She tried to pull him away, but it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" called the Death Eater and a flash of green light filled the room. Fred was dead on the ground, his once smiling and energetic body alive was now lifeless.

"No…..No….Fred, please…please, wake up." She said collapsing on to his orange tee-shirt, tears soaking it. All she remembered was screaming and fighting as George and Lee pulled her off of the body. "It's my fault, NO, let me stay." She yelled in frustration. Life was never going to be the same as she joined the Weasley family in hysterical tears, all centered around Fred's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"KATHERINE BELL, captain of the Holyhead Harpies and professional CHASER." An announcer called as Katie flew out onto the field, her blonde hair flying behind her tied by an orange ribbon. She was proud of what she had become and so was everyone else. She smiled as she noticed George and Angelina in the crowd with their children, and Lee Jordan with his wife. She hadn't gotten married and she hadn't had any children. But it wasn't that she wasn't happy, she just really enjoyed focusing on her career. She knew that Fred was the one and only love she would have, and it still hurt her everyday. She tossed around in her sleep imagining their nighttime walks to Hogsmeade and the way that he cared about her.

Fred taught her how to live. He was her first real friend, but not her only. Liane was in the crowd with her daughter cheering for her as she zoomed across the field smiling. She had all of her friends and family still. Fred helped her become who she was today, and she was very proud of herself. Playing professional Quidditch was never something she imagined, but Fred was the one who insisted she had so much talent and that she should try her best with it. Her life was different, yes. She found spending a lot of the time at the joke shop helping out George helped her get through things. It was hard and she would never stop missing him- but she healing. She smiled as she thought of Fred's talks to her before Quidditch games and pressed on her pocket where she kept his picture safe, always. This was going to be a winning game.


End file.
